Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct, and into a compressor. The air in the compressor is compressed and passed into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors in turn drive the fan and compressor rotors.
Gas turbine engines having a fan as described above are typically utilized to drive aircraft. Boundary layer flow from the aircraft frame may cause distortion to the air flow ingested by the gas turbine engine. For example, such distortion of ingested flow may occur during take-off, landing, and in lateral wind conditions. It would be beneficial to provide a flow path around the fan that increases the stability margin associated with inlet total pressure and swirl distortions driven by static pressure non-uniformity and ingested voracity.